Reading Between the Words
by Gryvon
Summary: Tamiya/Toono. Tamiya thought he could read Toono fairly well.


Tamiya thought he could read Toono fairly well, or at least better than anyone else they knew except maybe Toono's family √ though even they seemed to have a bit of trouble sometimes. Still, his boyfriend's lack of expression didn't come without a few problems and Tamiya was learning that it wasn't so much that he could read Toono's expressions from the few subtle shifts in his facial features, but that he was really just making very good guesses at what Toono's expression meant based on minute clues and his own interpretation.

Like he said, he was good at it, but it was also really hard sometimes and he thought, maybe, he was guessing wrong. Like, for example, when they were having sex. He didn't have a whole lot to compare to, but he thought that Toono was into it. Not really into it, or at least that's not what his expression said, but he thought that Toono was enjoying himself. Or at least he hoped, which is where the whole guessing problem came into play because he wasn't quite sure if Toono really was enjoying it or if Tamiya just wanted Toono to be enjoying it and therefore pretended he was.

Toono had been making comments about wanting to have sex, extremely veiled comments that required a degree in Toono translating to decipher, accompanied with a lot of shuffling and blushing that completely destroyed the secrecy Toono was trying to build up with his discrete wording. So, Toono wanted it, or at least thought he wanted it, but Tamiya had this horrid fear that he wasn't living up to the expectation. Toono showed so little expression that it was hard to tell if he was gasping in pain or in pleasure.

Tamiya shifted his hips, freezing the moment he heard Toono gasp. Toono's face was scrunched up, eyes closed and he could be feeling anything as far as Tamiya could tell. He stayed still, not sure what he was supposed to do, in case he really was causing Toono pain.

Then Toono shifted his hips, rubbing against Tamiya in a way that was so sexy he felt like he was going to explode.

"Please," Toono was breathless and when he opened his eyes to stare up at Tamiya with a face that oozed love and trust, it was hard, really really hard, not to come right there.

"...Tamiya... please... don't stop."

That was all the encouragement he needed. More really, because too much encouragement made him want to do... things to Toono that would make both of them blush, at least for a while.

Toono kept his eyes open and Tamiya held onto that gaze as he drew his hips back, thrusting slowly forward as an experiment. Toono's arms tightened around his back and he took that as a sign to increase both the force and the momentum, and all the while he watched Toono's face for the slightest sign of pain.

He didn't have to worry, because Toono seemed to let loose once they got really into it, and he was vocal. They weren't so much words and incoherent sounds √ little moans and gasps that blended, one into another, changing in pitch and duration so it was kind of like Toono was signing for him, creating music to match their lovemaking.

It was incredibly cute, but Tamiya was slightly biased since he thought everything Toono did was cute beyond words.

It didn't take either of them very long to finish. They were teenagers. He did feel slightly better that Toono was the first to come. He'd wanted to make sure, to be absolutely certain that Toono really was getting everything out of it that Tamiya was so he held back. It was hard, especially with Toono making all those cute little sounds, but somehow he managed.

The second Toono's body clenched around him, he was a goner. Tamiya shouted, slamming his hips forward a lot harder than he intended to, but Toono didn't seem to mind, he just curled his legs slightly tighter around Tamiya's chest and whimpered a little.

They stared at each other while their breathing slowed. Toono opened his mouth to say something, but Tamiya didn't feel like talking, at least not at that exact second. He kissed Toono, hoping that maybe he could make his kiss say everything that he wanted to say aloud but felt foolish talking about √ how he wanted Toono to be happy and would do anything to make Toono happy, and how he wished they knew each other better so he wouldn't be so uncertain about whether he was making Toono happy.

Judging from the way Toono kissed back, he got the message, and he understood. Maybe Toono's way of communicating wasn't so bad. There was something nice about not speaking √ about talking instead with roving hands and tongues and bodies locked tightly together.

Toono's legs shifted, sliding slowly down Tamiya's hips to lay, somewhat haphazardly, propped up on the bed. Tamiya's fingers traced faint patterns along Toono's skin as he slipped out, moving Toono with him as he turned onto his back.

"Thank you," Toono whispered into the sudden stillness of the room.

Tamiya couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. He should be thanking Toono. Instead, he placed a chaste kiss into Toono's hair, and let his arm curl tighter around Toono's chest. Toono shifted, sliding over until he was laying almost on top of Tamiya and he thought, maybe, this was the closest they'd come yet to having a clear conversation. 


End file.
